Apa yang Datang Setelah Hujan?
by miramiell
Summary: Sepucuk surat yang tidak akan pernah sampai. Oneshot. Otoya/Tokiya.


—itu, datang setelah hujan.

Sunyi kafe di tengah hujan yang turun di temani radio lawas yang terputar di pengeras suara tidak terlalu menenangkan. Hanya ada diri sendiri dan secangkir kopi yang sudah diminum setengahnya, dan kursi kosong di seberang meja. Berjuta-juta pertanyaan yang sama datang padanya setiap hari: kapan ada seseorang yang menemani saat duduk sendirian di kafe seperti ini?

Memang bukan hal yang aneh jika seseorang tidak ingin memiliki pendamping hidup, setidaknya, sekarang ini. Dulu, semua pandangan akan tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk sendirian tanpa kata namun hanya cangkir kosong seperti ini. Di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang bersandiwara pada asmara mereka dan ada pula yang tulus dalam tapak jalan mereka, kau duduk sendiri, seperti biasa.

Mengapa tidak ada wanita—ah, itu pertanyaan yang sangat seksis untuk masa sekarang, kan?—orang yang diizinkan masuk, mengisi kekosongan hati itu? Berapapun banyak orang yang melayangkan surat bertanda merah jambu, surat-surat itu akan dibuang walaupun tidak ke dalam kantung sampah. Sungguh, perasaan itu sangat berarti, karena hal itukah kau tidak mau membuangnya seperti itu? Ya, jawabannya ya. Itulah yang kau katakan. Perasaan begitu berharga.

Teleponmu berdering, tetapi kau tidak menggubrisnya. Kau hanya menatap rintik hujan yang membasahi jendela di sebelahmu, melihat bayangan orang-orang yang berjalan di bawah payung. Sorotan lampu yang terbias itu memang sangat indah. Seakan ada cahaya yang bisa kau temukan di tengah langit yang sudah tak tahan akan air matanya, dan memilih untuk menyudahi semuanya.

Hujan yang tak henti ini tanda kau takkan pulang walaupun kopimu habis. Pegawai kafe tampaknya sudah hafal kebiasaanmu ini. Mereka akan mengobrol denganmu, lalu pergi melayanin tamu lain, kemudian datang yang lain, lalu pergi lagi. Dan engkau masih bercakap dengan mereka dengan senyummu itu. Sayang, kau tahu, senyummu itu palsu. Sangat, sangat palsu.

Tentu, kau ingin menangis setiap saat kau melihat kursi kosong di depanmu itu. Tentu, kau ingin berhenti, berdiri di bawah hujan, menitikkan air matamu bersama langit agar tiada yang tahu kau sedang tersedu. Lalu kau akan berteriak di antara keramaian, membisikkan isi kelabumu agar tiada yang tahu engkau telah hancur lebur.

Ah, mari kembali ke pertanyaan awal. "Kapan ada seseorang yang menemani saat duduk sendirian di kafe seperti ini?" harusnya, pertanyaan itu diperbaiki sedikit. Tambahkan kata "lagi" di antara "kapan" dan "ada", dan kau akan mendapat pertanyaan yang pas. "Kapan lagi ada seseorang yang menemani saat duduk sendirian di kafe seperti ini?"

Lalu mereka akan bertanya, jika ada kata "lagi", harusnya dahulu, ada yang menemanimu. Siapa? Itu pertanyaannya. Itulah orang yang telah mengisi kekosongan hatimu, namun sekarang, ia yang menghancurkannya juga. Ironi. Karena kau terlalu mencintainya, dan saat ia pergi menemui Thanatos yang menanti di antara seutas tali yang menggantung di langit-langit malam, engkau terjatuh, dan duduk sendirian bagaikan tanpa arti lagi. Mengapa tak pernah engkau hiraukan mereka yang jauh lebih baik untukmu? Apa karena cintamu itu? Cintamu yang begitu besar, kau bahkan tak mau biarkan Thanatos mencurinya?

Ia telah pergi bersama bunga krisan putih. Ia sudah terkubur bersama satin kelabu. Ia sudah tak bisa menemuimu. Ia berbohong padamu, ia telah menipumu. Benar-benar orang yang tak pantas untuk hidup, 'kan? Tetapi kau ingin dia hidup, kau ingin ia ada bersamamu. Dan kau terus berusaha. Kau membuatnya tertawa. Kau menerima semua senyumannya. Kau memeluknya, di bawah hujan, kau menjemputnya, di tengah ladang matahari, kau memanggil namanya, di tengah keputus asaannya yang menggerogoti jiwanya. Lalu ia pergi begitu saja! Bencikah engkau? Tidak, pasti tidak jawabanmu. Kau tetap mencintainya.

Kau tetap mencintaiku, walaupun aku telah memilih bersama kematian.

Ah, ketahuan. Seharusnya aku tidak menyebut diriku di sini, tetapi tak apa, kan?

Tahukah kau, kalau kau tak pernah duduk sendirian? Aku ada di sebelahmu. Aku duduk di sampingmu, menatapmu seperti kita biasa menatap satu sama lain. Aku memang tidak bisa memesan kopi atau berbincang denganmu, tetapi kau tahu, aku selalu ada di sana. Aku tidak akan menantimu—aku hanya ingin melihatmu hidup. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu terus tertawa.

Maafkan aku.

Iya, aku egois. Aku benar-benar egois. Tetapi itulah aku, dan kau tahu itu dengan sangat jelas, kalau aku sangat egois tentangmu.

Aku sangat ingin menggenggam tanganmu lagi. Aku ingin kau memelukku, aku ingin kau berkata padaku, "tidak apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja." Terkadang, aku hanya ingin mendengar darimu, kalau, "kau masih kuat berdiri." Tetapi aku sudah jatuh. Tampaknya, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu berbicara padaku.

Tetapi tidak bisa. Tidak akan mungkin.

Suaraku tidak akan bisa mencapaimu, dan karena itulah, suaramu tidak akan mencapaiku.

Begitu banyak kata maaf yang ingin aku sampaikan. Begitu banyak, sampai aku ingin duduk dan menangis. Sayang, aku tidak bisa meminjam pundakmu seperti dulu lagi. Tetapi jika kau bisa membaca ini, tentu...

...maukah kau memaafkanku?

Maafkan aku, karena aku tidak bisa memberikanmu nama ini. Maafkan aku, kau belum dapat menjadi Ittoki Tokiya—kau sangat menyukainya—dan maafkan aku, kita belum sempat mengucapkan janji sehidup semati kita. Maafkan aku, karena aku pergi lebih dulu sebelum kita dapat bersama untuk selamanya. Maafkan aku, karena aku telah menghabiskan waktumu memilih jas untuk pernikahan kita. Maafkan aku, karena aku merepotkan banyak orang untuk hari itu, dan aku membuangnya begitu saja.

Maafkan aku.

Tidak, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin memaafkanku. Jika suatu hari nanti, kau menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku, yang lebih cocok untukmu, tidak apa-apa. Justru lebih baik seperti itu. Lupakan aku. Lupakan aku yang menghancurkanmu.

Tolong, lupakan aku.

Tetapi ingatlah, kalau aku pernah ada. Itu saja. Kalau aku pernah ada. Tolong ingat satu hal itu saja.

Namun jika kau tidak ingin melupakanku...

...aku akan menunggumu, bahkan hingga beratus-ratus tahun, hingga kematian memutuskan untuk membawamu pulang, aku dan kau, akan bertemu.

Ah, lihat, hujan telah reda. Pulanglah. Tersenyumlah. Tertawalah.

Sampai suatu hari nanti, kita akan berjumpa lagi.

Aku mencintaimu, bahkan pada saat aku mencari Thanatos.

—sebuah surat yang tak kunjung sampai,

dari Ittoki Otoya


End file.
